Currently, with the development of the electronic technologies, many new types of the electronic devices have been developed. Electronic devices such as mobile phones gradually develop into double display screens from a conventional single display screen. For example, a mobile phone with double display screens comprises: a first display screen on the front set to display normal power, and a second display screen on the back set to display low power. The mobile phone extends a human-machine interactive interface to the back of the mobile phone from the front of the mobile phone to better satisfy an application need of a user. With the continuous development of the electronic technologies such as flexible display screens, electronic devices with double display screens or even more display screens may become increasingly popular.